


Who Doesn't Love Mickey Mouse?

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, & Finn head to Disney World for Finn's 5th birthday where Finn hopes to meet Mickey Mouse. Meanwhile, the other Bellas spend 4th of July at Stacie's new house.Set from April-July 2024.





	1. Booking the Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mapping out the idea for this story ever since my folks & I started planning a trip to Disney World. And I think you'll probably like this one. So, enjoy.

On April 10th, the Bellas got together at Aubrey & Chad's house for Aubrey's 35th birthday when Aubrey had some big news to share.

"Hey, guys. We have something big to share with you all..." Aubrey started.

Each of the Bellas' eyes widened as they were curious to know what the big announcement was.

"This summer, Aubrey, Finn, & I are going to Disney World!" Chad said as the Bellas cheered.

"OMG! This is exciting. Finn's going to love it there." Beca said.

"I sure hope so. Especially since we're taking him there for his 5th birthday." Aubrey said.

"He's been telling us for a while now that he's had a dream of meeting Mickey Mouse." Chad said.

"So we're going there to make that dream a reality!" Aubrey added.

"Wow...I hope you all have a good time." Chloe said, disappointed as she went into the kitchen alone.

No one knew why she did so, so Aubrey followed her.

"What's wrong, Chloe? Aren't you happy for us?" Aubrey asked.

"I am. It's just I haven't been to Disney World since I was 8. I wish I could go again." Chloe said, bummed.

It was then, Aubrey started to think of an idea...

"Maybe you could." Aubrey thought.

"Aca-scuse me?" Chloe asked.

"We haven't finished booking the trip yet, so if you want to go, I guess we could make it happen." Aubrey suggested.

"You really mean it?" Chloe asked.

"Of course." Aubrey said.

"Oh, thank you, Aubrey! You're the best!" Chloe said, ecstatic as she gave Aubrey a big hug.

* * *

About 3 weeks later, Aubrey, Chad, Finn, & Chloe were at Aubrey's computer booking their trip.

"Alright, first things first...we book our flight." Aubrey said as they all went through available flights for the duration of their trip.

"Looks like we're leaving from JFK on June 30th, and returning on July 5th." Chad said.

"But that's two days BEFORE my birthday." Finn reminded them.

"I know, Finn. But think of it this way: This is still a trip for your 5th birthday." Aubrey reminded him.

"Yeah, and when we get home we'll be planning a birthday party so you can enjoy your birthday with us, the Bellas, and even some friends of yours that might want to come." Chad added.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Finn started.

"Atta boy, Finn." Aubrey said.

"And now to book a hotel room..." Chad said.

"I want to stay at a hotel that has a pool." Finn said.

"Finn, almost all the hotels near Disney World have a pool. So I think you'll be very happy." Aubrey said.

"Good. Because I want to go swimming while we're there." Finn said.

"Well, I think that can definitely be arranged. In fact, we'll all bring our swimsuits." Chad said.

"Just make sure you remind me to pack my swimsuit so I don't forget." Chloe said.

"Will do, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Before you exit out of the flight itinerary, might be a good idea to make a digital copy of our plane tickets so Chloe has hers." Chad suggested.

"Good idea." Aubrey said as she went ahead and did so.

"Okay, we're done with that part of the trip, now let's get back to booking our hotel." Chad said.

They all spent the next hour looking at hotels hoping to find one at an affordable price and one that Finn would like most. After narrowing down their choices, they finally came to a decision.

"Alright, guys. Looks like we're staying at the Contemporary Hotel." Aubrey said.

"Ooh, check it out, they've got a monorail that goes right through the hotel." Chloe pointed out.

"And it's near Magic Kingdom which is one of the places we'll be going to." Chad added.

"That sounds so cool. We're going to have a fun time." Chloe said.

"Oh, and get this: They have this place in the morning with a breakfast buffet where the characters come to your table and take pictures with you." Aubrey added.

"No way! Does this mean I'll get to meet Mickey Mouse?" Finn asked, excitedly.

"You better believe it. You'll meet him either at Chef Mickey's or at one of the parks." Chad said.

"Yay! This is going to be an amazing trip!" Finn said happily.

"I already agree." Chloe said.

"Okay, now it's time to order our Magic Bands. Basically these work like a credit card. You use them to not just to buy stuff, but they also work like a room key and they let you on the rides too. And they come in different colors as well. This is good because we can each pick a different color so we can tell our Magic Bands apart." Aubrey said.

"All right, let's go ahead and pick out our colors." Chad said.

And with that they all went ahead and picked out their Magic Bands. Aubrey went with a red color, Chad went with a green color, Chloe went with a blue color, and Finn went with a yellow color.

"Okay, looks like we're almost done. We have the flight, hotel room, and Magic Bands picked out. The only things left are the passes to the parks and our dining reservations." Chad said.

"And I think we should have Memory Maker as well. Disney World now has these photographers around the park, and if they take your picture and then scan your Magic Band, the pictures will be uploaded to your Disney account." Chloe suggested.

"That's a good idea. Although I would like us to take pictures with our phones as well." Aubrey suggested.

"Of course we will. As long as we come home with some good pictures to remember our trip by, and as long as Finn has a fun time at Disney, this'll surely be a vacation to remember." Chad said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify that whole line about making a digital copy of their plane tickets, it's basically so Chloe's boarding pass will show up on her Apple Wallet on her phone.


	2. Getting to the Aiport

 

 

 

At 5am on the morning of June 30th, Beca & Chloe's alarm clock rang and Chloe was first to wake up.

"Morning, Beca." Chloe said.

"(yawning) Is it 6am already?" Beca asked.

"Nope. 5am." Chloe said, correcting her.

"You set the alarm behind my back?" Beca asked.

"Come on, Beca, you know I have to leave for the airport in an hour." Chloe reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot today was the day." Beca realized.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower." Chloe said.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Beca asked.

"Sure. That'll help me out a lot." Chloe said.

* * *

While Beca was downstairs making eggs, Amy came down.

"Do I smell eggs?" Amy asked.

"Yep. I'm making breakfast for Chloe since she has to leave for the airport soon." Beca said.

"Well, you just made me hungry for some." Amy said.

"Relax, Amy. I'll make you & I some eggs after Chloe gets out of the shower." Beca said.

Just then, Chloe came downstairs with her suitcase.

"Mmm, those eggs smell good." Chloe said.

"Glad you think so, because they are ready." Beca said as she put Chloe's eggs on a plate.

Chloe took her plate to the kitchen table so she could eat her breakfast.

"So, do you need one of us to drive you to the airport or are you taking a cab?" Beca asked.

"Actually, Chicago's driving me to the airport. He should be here any minute." Chloe said before someone knocked on the door.

"Maybe that's him." Beca said as she went to answer the door.

"Hey, Beca." Chicago said.

"Chicago, please come in." Beca said as he did so.

"So, is Chloe ready to go?" Chicago asked.

"Almost. She's eating her breakfast right now." Beca said.

"I'll be ready in a bit." Chloe said.

"Take your time." Chicago said.

About 3 minutes later, Chloe finished her eggs and then put her plate in the sink.

"Okay, I'm just about ready. Let me double check my suitcase to make sure I packed everything. I'll be really upset if I forget to pack my swimsuit." Chloe said as she unzipped her suitcase.

"Chloe, you DID pack your swimsuit last night. I saw you do it." Beca reminded her.

"Oh, well that makes me feel slightly better. And in fact, I actually see it in here." Chloe said before zipping up her suitcase.

"Alright, you ready to head out?" Chicago asked.

"Let's hit the road." Chloe said.

"Have a great time at Disney World. Please take lots of pictures." Beca said, hugging Chloe.

"Will do, Beca." Chloe said.

"Don't I get a hug goodbye?" Amy asked.

"Of course, Amy." Chloe said, hugging her.

"You guys have a lot of fun." Amy said.

"We will. Come on, babe. Let's get going before we hit a lot of traffic." Chloe said as she grabbed her suitcase and followed Chicago out the door.

* * *

At approx. 7am, Chloe & Chicago arrived at JFK. Chicago pulled up to the entrance doors and opened the trunk of his car so Chloe could grab her suitcase.

"You got it?" Chicago asked while Chloe grabbed her suitcase.

"Yep." Chloe said.

"I hope you have a fun few days with Aubrey & Chad." Chicago said.

"I will." Chloe said as the two shared a goodbye kiss.

"I'll miss you." Chicago said.

"You too." Chloe said as she wheeled her suitcase into the airport entrance.

Chloe only carried one suitcase and her purse. So she could've gotten away with avoiding a fee for checked bags. But since her suitcase was so big, she thought it'd be less of a hassle to go with checked bags. After going through checked bags, she called Aubrey to find out where she, Chad, & Finn were.

"Hey, Chloe. You at the airport yet?" Aubrey asked, answering her phone.

"Yep. I just went through checked bags." Chloe said.

"Well, we're already past security and waiting for you at the gate." Aubrey said.

"I'll meet you there." Chloe said before hanging up.

At that point, Chloe went through security. She didn't have TSA Pre-check, so she had to go through the line where everyone was required to take their shoes off. But since she wasn't carrying a lot of stuff on the plane with her, it didn't take her very long to get through. After following the signs to the gate, she found Aubrey & Finn sitting down at the gate.

"Hey, guys." Chloe said joining Aubrey & Finn.

"Hey, Chloe. Hope you had no trouble getting here." Aubrey said.

"Not at all. I woke up at 5 this morning to get ready and Chicago brought me here." Chloe recapped.

"Nice. Chad went to get us some drinks. He should be back soon." Aubrey said.

Just moments later, Chad returned with a Coke Zero for him and an iced coffee for Aubrey.

"Hey, Chloe." Chad said.

"Hey, Chad." Chloe said.

"Looking forward to this trip?" Chad asked.

"You betcha!" Chloe said.

"So is Finn. He's been excited for this trip ever since we brought it up to him." Aubrey said.

"I'm not surprised. This'll be my first time in 26 years going to Disney World." Chloe recapped.

"26 years? Wow, that's a really long time." Chad said.

"Yeah. I've often brought up going again to my parents, but they always claimed they just didn't have the time or money to make it happen." Chloe remembered.

"Well, that sucks." Chad said.

"Yeah. But now we're going to have an awesome time!" Chloe said as the others agreed.

While they waited for boarding time, everyone got up one at a time. They all wanted to make sure they used the bathroom before boarding so they wouldn't have to worry about it during the flight. When they all returned, it was just minutes before boarding time, so they gathered their things, and then got in line to board the plane.


	3. Arriving

Shortly after 11am, Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, & Finn all landed in Orlando. Upon exiting the plane and claiming their luggage, they all took Disney's Magical Express to their hotel.

"Well, Finn. That was your first time on a plane. Was it fun?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah!" Finn said.

"Well, that's great news because you'll get to do it again when we go home." Chloe added.

Within minutes, they all arrived at the hotel and checked in. The room they booked was a Theme Park View room in the Main Tower. It had a balcony included allowing them to step outside and get a good view of Magic Kingdom from their room. And best of all, there were three beds in the room (one for Aubrey & Chad, one for Chloe, and one for Finn) so Aubrey didn't have to order a rollaway cot.

* * *

Now as they arrived at their hotel room...

"Well, we're here." Aubrey said.

"Can we go swimming now?" Finn asked, feeling rather anxious.

"Just chill, Finn. We'll have plenty of time to go swimming in a bit. Right now, we should go get some lunch." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. Do you remember where we're going?" Chad asked.

"If I remember correctly, I think our lunch reservations are at Contempo Cafe in about a half hour." Chloe said.

"Well let's get going so we can fit in some pool time afterwards." Aubrey said as they all headed out for the restaurant.

By about 12:45, they reached the Contempo Cafe. After debating on what they should order, Aubrey decided on the BLT wrap, Chad settled for a burger, Chloe went with the ceasar salad with chicken, while Finn settled with a cheeseburger. After lunch, they paid the check and then went back to the hotel room.

* * *

By about 3pm, Aubrey thought it'd be a good opportunity to go swimming, so everyone changed into their swimsuits and headed for the pool. After they all put their swimsuits on, they each grabbed a few towels and headed off to the pool. The entire time they were headed towards the pool, Chad could see the excitement on Finn's face and had this thought..."All there is to do in Disney World and this kid wants to go swimming."

By the time they reached the pool, Aubrey could see how eager Finn was to jump in the pool. So she caught him right as he was prepared to do so.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Finn. I know you're eager to go swimming, but you know the rules: No going in the pool without a grown-up." Aubrey intervened.

"Mommy!" Finn yelled in protest.

"Your mother's right, Finn. Besides we wouldn't anything bad to happen to you." Chad added.

"Okay." Finn said.

"Atta boy. Come on, let's put on some sunblock and we'll get in the water." Aubrey said.

She was the only one that brought a travel size bottle of sunblock. But luckily there was enough for her, Chad, Chloe, & Finn for the whole trip.

"Mommy, why do we have to wear sunblock?" Finn asked.

"It's so we don't get sunburn." Aubrey answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. It'd be bad for your skin." Aubrey said.

"But how will I get a tan? I figured if Chloe could get one, maybe I could too." Finn asked.

"Well, Finn, maybe you don't know this, but...tanning isn't for everyone." Chloe said, prompting a confused look on Finn's face.

Despite Finn's inquiry about tanning, Aubrey still insisted that everyone put sunblock on before they got in the pool.

* * *

By about 5pm, it was time for everyone to grab some dinner. So they quickly dried off and got dressed before heading to the place they had dinner reservations for: California Grill. Once they arrived, Aubrey looked at the menu and a part of her began to regret reserving this restaurant for dinner, but that regret was thrown out the window 2 minutes later when Finn suggested they all split a pizza. Aubrey was in favor of it because the menu had a whole section for hand-rolled sushi (something she really wanted to avoid). So they all made the decision to split a pepperoni pizza which they could all enjoy. After dinner, they paid the check and then went back to the hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had to look up the menus online for Contempo Cafe & California Grill since I didn't go to either place on my recent Disney World trip. Also, originally our characters were going to get to their hotel via taxi. But I changed it after my folks & I used Disney's Magical Express to reach our hotel. I decided I liked that better than taking a cab. This chapter also has a deleted scene where Aubrey & Chad have some whispered bickering at 1am. This got deleted because I thought if I left it in, I'd have to change the rating of this story to T. And for something Disney themed, I want to keep it appropriate for all ages.


	4. Meanwhile...

Meanwhile, the other Bellas met up for dinner somewhere in Trenton.

"Hard to believe this year will be our first 4th of July get together in years without Aubrey & Chloe." Beca pointed out.

"Yeah. It won't be the same without them. Especially since we usually have our Bella get togethers at Aubrey & Chad's house." CR said.

"Well, if you want to, we could have the get together at my place. Last November, Kyle & I bought a house that's much bigger than our old apartment." Stacie suggested.

"And we just bought a new grill for our patio. So it's a good opportunity for some burgers & hot dogs." Kyle added.

"I think that's a good idea." Amy said.

"Yeah. But let's make sure we do a FaceTime call with Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, & Finn on 4th of July." Alice said.

"Way ahead of you." Stacie said.

* * *

The next morning at about 8am, Stacie went to the supermarket to pick up the supplies for the party.

"Why didn't Dad & Bella come grocery shopping with us?" Kim asked.

"Well, it's hard enough enough taking one of you grocery shopping with me. Besides he had to go pick up some propane for our new grill." Stacie explained.

"Oh. So, what do we need to get?" Kim asked.

"We need enough burgers & hot dogs to get through the day." Stacie said as she reached the meat department.

She wanted to carefully look at the expiration dates so she can pick out a package of burgers & hot dogs that will last all the way til the 4th. After that, she grabbed some hamburger & hot dog buns. The other Bellas never confirmed if they were going to have a burger or hot dog at the party, so she had to take a big guess and hope for the best. Finally, she went to the deli to grab a pound of sliced cheese in case anyone wanted cheese on their burgers. Afterwards, they went up to register so Stacie could pay for all the groceries before heading back to the parking lot.

In the parking lot as Stacie was loading the grocery bags into her car..."Think we got enough for the party, Mom?" Kim asked.

"Let's hope so. Come on, let's get this stuff home." Stacie said as they both got into Stacie's car.


	5. Animal Kingdom

Back at Disney World at about 10am that same day, Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, & Finn arrived at Animal Kingdom and the first place they wanted to stop at before lunch was the Nav'i River. Without FastPass, it would've been a 90-minute wait in line. But thankfully, they didn't have to worry about that. It was a nice peaceful ride through a rainforest setting. It was a newer ride that they've never seen before, but it was definitely an enjoyable one.

Shortly before lunch, the heat was starting to get to everyone. Luckily they all carried a bottle of water with them to stay hydrated, but it didn't change the fact that being out in 90 degree sunshine did have it's disadvantages. But even as they continued walking (despite trying to stay cool), they eventually decided on the Flame Tree Barbecue as where they were going to eat lunch.

After lunch, their next stop was Kilimanjaro Safari, a ride Aubrey & Chad were fond of since it's been around for years. Though unlike the last ride they on, Chad had some bad memories about this ride from a previous trip.

"Hard to believe this ride still exists. It's been around, like, forever." Aubrey pointed out.

"According to my Google search, it's been around since 1998. Which means the last time I was here was when this ride opened." Chloe remembered.

"Is something wrong, Chad?" Aubrey asked, concerned.

"Okay. I've never told you this before, but this ride reminds me of the last time I was here." Chad said.

"Why? Did something bad happen?" Chloe asked, prompting a flashback.

"When I was 13, my parents & I went on this ride. There were a lot of bumps in the road of the trail, much to the point where the bumps nearly made me feel dizzy." Chad explained.

"Aww, I'm sorry. But you were eventually okay, right?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. I bounced back after a few minutes." Chad said.

"Well, we don't want Finn getting dizzy during this trip." Aubrey said.

"Exactly! So, how about you & Chloe go on this ride and I'll take Finn to Festival of the Lion King." Chad suggested.

"Okay. Come on, Aubrey; Let's check this out." Chloe said as she & Aubrey got into the FastPass line for the ride.

"I'll text you when the show lets out. Come on, Finn...you're going to really like where we're going." Chad said as he & Finn headed off.

* * *

When the group joined up again, they decided the next place they wanted to go was the Discovery Island Trails. It was basically a tranquil walk along the Tree of Life. The trails reminded Finn of the first time his father took him to the zoo. Although the animals from the zoo were much different than these.

"This trail is so fascinating." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, it is." Chloe agreed.

"I've never seen animals like these before." Finn said.

"Well, you're probably used to the ones we see at the zoo every time we go there." Chad added.

"Yeah. But these ones are nice too." Finn said.

"How about we get some pictures of these animals so you can remember what they look like." Chad suggested.

"Yeah!" Finn said as Chad took out his phone and started taking pictures of each of the animals they passed throughout the trail.

Aubrey & Chloe took our their phones and took some pics of the animals as well.

After they reached the end of the trail..."Whoever would've thought there'd be so many amazing animals to discover." Chloe said.

"I can't wait to tell everyone back home about all those animals." Finn said.

"You and me both, Finn." Aubrey said.

"Well, we've still got a couple hours before dinner, what do you say we have a look at what else is in store for us here." Chad suggested.

"Good idea." Chloe said as the group continued walking around the park.

Later that evening when they returned to their hotel room, Aubrey had a bright idea: She remembered reading that the Disney resorts offer cake delivery as long as it's ordered 72 hours in advance. And since the whole purpose of the trip was for Finn's 5th birthday, it only made sense to give the cake delivery a try. But she knew if she wanted it ready before they headed home, she'd have to order the cake right away.


	6. Hollywood Studios

At about 10am the next day, Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, & Finn arrived at Hollywood Studios.

Chloe was looking at their guide map wondering where they should go first.

"Hmm, there just doesn't seem to be much we could do around here." Chloe said, disappointed

"Relax, Chloe; I'm sure there's something we could find that we'd enjoy." Chad said, optimistic.

"Yeah, how about this: Beauty and the Beast - Live on Stage." Aubrey suggested.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Chad said.

"Especially since I remember watching the 1991 movie a lot with my mom when I was growing up." Aubrey said.

"Me too. That movie's a classic. Though I definitely like the 2017 live action remake as well." Chloe added.

"And the best part is, the first FastPass time window for the show is about to open up. So let's book our reservation and head on over." Aubrey suggested.

By the time Aubrey booked the FastPass reservation, the group was standing at the corner of Hollywood & Sunset Boulevard. So, once they turned onto Sunset, it was just a straight walk to the show.

* * *

After the show, it was getting to be time for their lunch reservations at the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant located at Commissary Lane. It was a difficult place to book due to it be rather popular, but when Aubrey made the reservation back home, she was determined the group would not be denied. The restaurant's atmosphere was like being in a drive-in movie theater where the booths looked like sitting in classic cars. When they sat down, the group thought long and hard about what they'd order. Aubrey decided on the flame-broiled New York strip steak, Chad kept it simple by ordering a classic American burger, Chloe thought she'd try the oven-roasted turkey sandwich, while Finn also kept it simple by ordering some chicken tenders.

* * *

After lunch, Aubrey saw another place that might interest Finn at Echo Lake...

"Where we going now, Mommy?" Finn asked.

"Remember when you first watched Frozen for the first time?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, that was when it watched it with Daddy last Christmas." Finn remembered.

"Well, where we're going is a place where we'll get to meet Olaf." Aubrey said.

"No way! Let's go!" Finn said, excited.

It wasn't that far of a walk to Celebrity Spotlight, nor was it that long of a wait. By the time it was their turn in line, they each took turns posing with Olaf.

* * *

Afterwards...

"I guess Olaf really does like warm hugs." Finn said.

"You better believe it." Aubrey said.

"So, where should we go now?" Chad asked.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Finn asked.

"I don't see why not. After all, the cake I ordered won't be delivered to our hotel room til' Thursday." Aubrey remembered.

"There's a place on Sunset Boulevard I saw earlier we could go to." Chloe suggested.

"Well, let's head over there." Chad said.

The place they went to was Hollywood Scoops which was part of the Sunset Ranch Market at Sunset Boulevard. While they were there, the group also noticed a place where they could have dinner later on. So two hours after they finished their ice cream, they returned to Sunset Ranch Market where they ate at Rosie's All-American Cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie; this was without a doubt the most difficult chapter for me to write. This is because even after my recent Disney trip, I didn't have as much research as I was hoping for. I did have to look up the menu for the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant because my folks & I tried to get a reservation for that restaurant, but it was sold out. Now I could've easily made this the chapter where Finn meets Mickey Mouse, and I did have a scene written for that since I actually met Mickey at Hollywood Studios. But thanks to a Twitter poll that got only ONE vote total, that scene remains a deleted scene.


	7. Magic Kingdom - Part 1

At about 10am, Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, & Finn arrived at Magic Kingdom. As they went through the gate, they looked ahead at the iconic castle before deciding where to go first.

"So, where should we go first?" Aubrey asked.

"I thought we could check out the Enchanted Tiki Room." Chloe suggested.

"Okay. Well, let's go find where it is." Aubrey said as they all got in line for the show.

It was one place that didn't allow FastPass, but it wasn't a long line so it didn't really matter. The show itself had a beautiful atmosphere to it. And the talking birds had some comedic moments too. It was quite an enjoyable show.

* * *

Afterwards, they headed towards another ride that was nearby. One that they had a FastPass reservation for...

"There it is: The Pirates of the Caribbean ride." Chad said.

"Remember a few months ago when we watched the first movie of the series together?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. It was so awesome, Daddy & I eventually watched every movie in the series together." Finn remembered.

"Oh, yes, I remember; you loved the first movie so much, we got through the entire series just before last Christmas." Chad remembered.

"Wow! You guys must be real big Pirates of the Caribbean fans." Chloe said.

"Yep. I remember watching those movies with my dad when I was a teenager." Chad said.

"I guess it must be a generation thing in that case." Chloe said.

"Yeah, you could say that." Chad said.

"Well, come on, let's get in line for the ride." Aubrey said as they all did so.

* * *

After the ride, it was time to grab some lunch. They had reservations at Crystal Palace. It was a buffet restaurant where different characters from Winnie the Pooh came to everyone's table. When each character came to their table, Aubrey, Chad, Chloe, & Finn all got individual pictures with each one of the characters. The food itself was much to their enjoyment. While they were eating, Chad could see Aubrey trying to book another FastPass reservation for the day...

"Having difficulties, babe?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought of a good idea for what ride we could go on next, but now I'm having second thoughts about it." Aubrey said.

"What's the ride?" Chad asked.

"The Haunted Mansion ride." Aubrey said.

"Well, I can definitely see why you'd have second thoughts about that." Chad said.

"Yeah. I'm a bit worried that the ride will scare Finn." Aubrey explained.

"Yeah, I'd be worried about that too." Chad agreed.

"But I really want to go on that ride." Aubrey whined.

"Well, you still could." Chad said.

"How?" Aubrey asked.

"You & Chloe could go on the Haunted Mansion ride and I'll take Finn to Dumbo the Flying Elephant." Chad suggested.

"Good idea. Are we going to save our next two FastPass reservations on rides we do all together?" Aubrey asked.

"I think that's best." Chad said as their waiter came with the check.

Aubrey got out her credit card and paid the bill before they all left.

"Alright, so before you two take off, let's agree on a ride for our next FastPass reservation." Aubrey said.

"Ooh, I got it; how about It's a Small World. Finn will love that ride." Chloe suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Chad said as Aubrey took out her phone and made the reservation.

"Okay. The reservation is booked. We'll meet up at the ride later." Aubrey said.

"Alright. Come on, Finn; let's head for the Dumbo ride." Chad said as the group split.

* * *

The group met back up again at It's a Small World by about 3pm. Which was during their FastPass time window. The ride was another one of Finn's favorites which actually was no surprise to his parents.

"That was so much fun." Finn said as they were getting off the ride.

"I knew you'd like it." Aubrey agreed.

"So, where we going now?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we got one more FastPass reservation left today. And I figured we could use it on Under the Sea - Journey of The Little Mermaid." Aubrey suggested.

"Ooh, that's a good idea. Let's do it." Chloe said as Aubrey made the reservation.

It seemed like a perfect choice since Aubrey & Chloe remembered watching The Little Mermaid a lot when they were growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like a sudden stop to a chapter, but due to how much research I came up with from my recent trip to Disney World, I decided to make Magic Kingdom a 2-parter. So, next chapter will be the remainder of their day at Magic Kingdom.


	8. Magic Kingdom - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said Magic Kingdom was going to be a 2-parter? Well, now here's the remainder of the group's day at Magic Kingdom. It's also worth noting that Magic Kingdom was originally going to be the finale for this story, but I'll talk about that at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.

After the ride, they went inside The Emporium to buy some souvenirs. Finn wanted a Disney World t-shirt, a mouse ears baseball cap, and a Mickey Mouse plush. Aubrey thought it'd be a good idea to get herself a gold mouse ears headband and a Disney World hoodie. Chad thought it'd be a good idea to get himself a mouse ears baseball cap and a blue Mickey Mouse polo shirt. While Chloe thought it'd be a good idea to get herself a silver mouse ears headband, a Minnie Mouse T-Shirt, and a Minnie Mouse plush.

After they all paid for their souvenirs, they headed out of the gift shop and continued on to where they were going next. As they continued walking with all their shopping bags full of souvenirs, Aubrey looked at the park brochure for a good place where they could have dinner. They didn't have a reservation, so she had to look for something that'll work for everyone.

"See any good places we could eat around here?" Chloe asked.

"Still looking." Aubrey said until she found a place in Tomorrowland they could go to. "How about Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe." She suggested.

"Okay. Let's go check the place out. See if it's any good." Chad said as the group headed over there.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they looked at the menu for a while before deciding what to order. Aubrey & Chad both decided to order an Angus bacon cheeseburger with fries, Chloe decided to try the Greek salad with chicken, while Finn just kept it simple and wanted his usual chicken nuggets.

After dinner it was about 2 hours before the Happily Ever After fireworks were about to start. Chad checked the weather report on his phone and noticed that lightning was about to strike. And if that was to happen, the fireworks show would be cancelled. That may have sounded like a downer for the group, but the fact that they had a good view of Magic Kingdom from their hotel room, means they'd get another chance to see those fireworks tomorrow for 4th of July. Once the group started to feel raindrops, they started to walk back to the monorail with all their souvenirs they bought, and headed back to their hotel room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was going to have Finn meet Mickey Mouse at Magic Kingdom. But that scene had to get taken out after my recent trip to Disney because that's not where I ended up meeting Mickey. So that was one reason why Magic Kingdom is no longer the finale of this story. But just guess where our characters are going in the next chapter. You'll find out then.


	9. EPCOT - Part 1

At about 10am the next day, the group arrived at EPCOT.

"Well, Finn. This is our last stop on the trip. You looking forward to meeting Mickey Mouse?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah!" Finn said, excited.

"Well, this could be the place you'll meet him." Chad said.

After they went through the gate, the first ride suggested was Spaceship Earth. It was inside the giant iconic EPCOT globe very close to the park entrance and Chad thought it'd be a good idea. It was also the first FastPass opportunity for the day.

* * *

Afterwards...

"What did you think of that ride, Finn?" Chad asked.

"I never knew any of that stuff." Finn said.

"Yeah, it's amazing how technology has evolved over the years." Chad agreed.

"So, where we going for lunch?" Chloe asked.

"Not sure. I mean, we don't have a reservation." Aubrey said.

"How about we head over to Sunshine Seasons." Chad suggested.

"Are we going to do a FastPass reservation for Living of the Land as long we're there?" Chloe asked.

"Nah. I'm saving our other two FastPass reservations for the day for some other things we'll want to do later on." Aubrey said.

"Well, let's get over to The Land and have some lunch." Chloe said as they headed over there.

* * *

At about 3pm, they headed off to World Showcase.

Chloe saw a ride that interested her in the Norway region called Frozen Ever After. She remembered how much she used to watch that movie back when it came out on DVD. And Finn remembered watching Frozen for the first time with his father. So it made sense that they would all enjoy this ride. It was another ride they had a FastPass reservation for, so they didn't have to wait in line that long.

While they were standing in line, Aubrey received a FaceTime request from Stacie and she answered the call.

"Hey, Stacie." Aubrey said, answering her phone.

"Hey, Aubrey. How's Disney World?" Stacie asked.

"We are loving it here. Chad, Chloe, say hi to Stacie!" Aubrey said as they did so.

"Hey, Stacie!" Chloe said.

"Happy 4th of July!" Chad said.

"Thanks. We're having our 4th of July barbecue at my place." Stacie said.

"Oh, yeah. I remembered you guys moved into a house a while back." Chloe said.

"Yep. The other Bellas should be on their way here soon and Kyle's out on the patio getting ready to fire up the grill." Stacie said.

"So how are your daughters adapting to that new house?" Chad asked.

"They love the fact that they don't have to share a room anymore." Stacie said.

"I'll bet." Chad said as the doorbell rang at Stacie's house.

"Ooh, looks like some of the Bellas have just arrived. Hang on a sec." Stacie said as she went to answer the door.

"Hey, Stacie." Beca said.

"Happy 4th of July!" Amy said.

"Thank you. Come in, guys." Stacie said as Beca, Amy, Jessica, & Ashley entered the house. "You're just in time; I'm on a FaceTime call with Aubrey. Say hello."

"Hey, Aubrey." Beca said as she & the others joined Stacie on the call.

"Hey, guys. Happy 4th of July!" Aubrey said.

"Thanks. How is it down there in Disney World?" Amy asked.

"We're having an awesome time." Chad said.

"Yeah, we're in line for the Frozen Ever After ride right now." Chloe added.

"Nice. And how's Finn enjoying Disney World?" Jessica asked.

"He loves it here." Aubrey said.

"That's good. We're looking forward to hearing about the whole trip when you guys get home." Ashley said.

"Well, we're already prepared with a whole lot to share." Aubrey said.

"Alright, guys. We got to get off the call for now, we're about to get on the ride. But tell Kyle & the other Bellas we said "Happy 4th of July." Chloe said.

"Will do. Later, guys." Stacie said as she ended the call.

After Aubrey hung up her phone, it was almost time for the group to step onto the ride.

* * *

After the ride, they all walked around the remainder of World Showcase. Along the way, they made a few stops to see what all of the regions had to offer and by about 5pm, they reached the Canada region where they had booked a reservation at Le Cellier. Aubrey & Chad had one chance to look at the menu back home so they could make a reservation. But once they arrived, Aubrey realized she overlooked one important detail...

"Aubrey, we looked at the menu once back home when we made the reservation." Chad reminded her.

"I know, babe. But I just realized we forgot to see if there's anything on here Finn will eat." Aubrey said.

"Well, if there's isn't, we can get something for him later." Chad said.

"Unless we wouldn't have to wait til later." Aubrey said, thinking of an idea.

"You got an idea?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Chloe, can you take Finn to one of those food stands around the park to see if they have any chicken nuggets for him?" Aubrey asked.

"Sure. You guys going to eat in here?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. I'll text you when we're done." Aubrey said as she & Chad went to get a table.

"Okay. Come on, Finn. Let's go." Chloe said as she & Finn stepped out of the restaurant to look for food for themselves.

* * *

Chloe & Finn went over to the Electric Umbrella where Chloe ordered chicken nuggets & fries for Finn & an energy salad with roasted chicken for herself. After they got their food, they went to sit down and eat.

"Why aren't we eating with Mommy and Daddy?" Finn asked.

"Well, where they're eating, Mommy was worried you wouldn't like any of the food." Chloe explained.

"Oh. Okay." Finn said.

"So, how are you enjoying Disney World? Has this been an awesome birthday trip or what?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. But I'm looking forward to when I get to meet Mickey Mouse. so I can tell all my friends about it." Finn said.

After they both finished, Chloe got a text from Aubrey saying "We just finished our meal. We're paying the check now."

Chloe replied "Okay. We're on our way over."

"Come on, Finn. Let's go back and find your parents." Chloe said as the two left to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as with Magic Kingdom, EPCOT will also be a 2-parter. Originally, Chloe was going to order a chicken Caesar salad for herself, but then I looked at Electric Umbrella's menu online and found out that said restaurant doesn't serve that salad.


	10. EPCOT - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for the exciting conclusion of this epic Disney story.

When Chloe & Finn made it back to Le Cellier, Aubrey & Chad were waiting for them outside the restaurant.

"Hey, guys. How was your dinner?" Chloe asked.

"That was one of the best meals I've had in a long time." Aubrey said.

"She ordered the Prime Beef Tartare with Asian Flavors while I stuck with the Canadian Cheddar Cheese Soup." Chad added.

"Mmm, sounds delicious." Chloe said.

"Indeed. And did you two have a nice dinner as well?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. We went over to the Electric Umbrella not too far from Spaceship Earth." Chloe explained.

"Did he like the food?" Chad asked.

"Yep. He was so happy when he got his chicken nuggets." Chloe explained.

"I don't doubt it." Aubrey said.

"So, where we going now?" Chloe asked.

"Well, while we were waiting for our food, we saw something in the China region that Finn might like." Aubrey said.

"Cool. What is it?" Chloe asked.

"The Jeweled Dragon Acrobats. They are some amazing Chinese acrobats." Chad said.

"That sounds like fun." Chloe said.

"Agreed. But we better hurry if we're going to make the next show on time." Aubrey said.

"Well, let's head over there." Chad said as they continued walking through World Showcase.

* * *

After the Jeweled Dragon Acrobats show, the group continued walking to their next destination. Their last stop for the day was not far from where Chloe & Finn ate dinner earlier.

"Those Chinese acrobats were awesome." Aubrey said.

"Yeah they were." Chad agreed.

"I liked how that one acrobat kept all those hula hoops together like a slinky." Finn said.

"That was pretty cool." Chloe agreed.

"So, where are we going now?" Finn asked.

"Well, Finn, where we're headed is the moment you've been waiting for." Aubrey said.

"(gasps) Is it where I'm going to meet Mickey Mouse?" Finn asked.

"Yep. And the best part is, we've got a FastPass reservation made so we don't have to wait in line for a very long time." Chad added.

As they all got in the FastPass line at the Epcot Character Spot, they were all very excited: Finn was most excited to finally meet Mickey Mouse, Chloe was excited to meet Minnie Mouse, and Aubrey & Chad were excited to see the look on their son's face when he sees Mickey Mouse for the first time.

When it was finally their turn in line...

"Alright, Finn. You ready for this?" Aubrey asked.

"You know it!" Finn said excitedly as Chloe spotted Goofy.

"Ooh, let's all get a picture with Goofy first." Chloe suggested and they all went to pose.

They didn't have to worry about whose phone to use since there was a photographer on staff willing to take the picture.

"I can't wait to see how that comes out." Aubrey said as the photographer scanned her Magic Band.

"Alright, Aubrey; take a picture of me with Minnie Mouse." Chloe said as she handed her phone to Aubrey before going to pose with Minnie.

"Now THAT's a good picture." Aubrey said looking at the pics before handing Chloe's phone back to her.

"Alright, Finn. You want to go pose for Mickey by yourself first?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! And then I want a photo with Mickey but with you guys in the picture too." Finn said.

"Okay. Now go get in the picture with Mickey." Aubrey said as Finn did so.

Aubrey and the on staff photographer both took pictures of Finn & Mickey. After the picture, Finn wanted to give Mickey a big hug.

"Thank you, Mickey Mouse. Mommy, Daddy, let's get a picture together with him." Finn said.

"Chloe, you take the picture." Aubrey said handing her phone to Chloe before she & Chad joined Finn & Mickey for a family photo.

Both Chloe and the photographer took a few pics and afterwards, Aubrey looked at her phone to see the pics.

"What do you think, Finn?" Aubrey asked.

"I love them. I can't wait to tell my friends about this day." Finn said.

* * *

Not long after they returned to their hotel room at dusk, the cake Aubrey ordered three days ago had arrived. The cake was small enough to serve four people. Which was a good thing too, this way none of it would have to be thrown away after they checkout. Aubrey couldn't bring a candle with her from home, but luckily room service was able to provide one. Aubrey lit the lone candle that was provided before she, Chad, & Chloe sang "Happy Birthday" to Finn. Finn blew out the candle and insisted to have a picture of the cake before Aubrey cut it. With that said, Aubrey & Chad both got their phones out and took a picture of the cake and then Aubrey cut the cake before serving it.

After they finished eating...

"How did everyone enjoy the cake?" Aubrey asked.

"Delicious!" Finn said, happily.

"Agreed. That cake was a wonderful idea." Chloe added as the others agreed.

"Well, Finn, was this trip a perfect way to celebrate your birthday?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun! I'd love to come back again sometime." Finn said.

"Maybe someday. And as we said back home, your father and I already have a birthday party planned for your actual birthday." Aubrey said.

"That'll be fun." Finn said.

"But for now...it's just about time for the Happily Ever After Fireworks to start." Chad said.

"Come on, everyone, let's head out onto the balcony to watch the fireworks." Aubrey said as the others joined her.

As the group was watching the fireworks...

"These fireworks are awesome." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, they are." Chad agreed.

"And the fact that we're seeing these on 4th of July is just a bonus." Chloe said.

"What do you guys say we continue watching fireworks for a bit? Then we'll head to bed." Aubrey suggested.

"Good idea." Chad said.

"And then tomorrow we head home. Though, I feel bad we had to miss that barbecue with the Bellas today." Chloe said.

"Yeah...but think of it this way; We've got a whole story about our trip to share with them when we get back." Aubrey pointed out.

"Agreed." Chad said as the fireworks continued.

TO BE CONTINUED in Mistaken Phobias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Needless to say this entire story wouldn't have been possible without my recent trip to Disney World prior to Chapter 1 going up, nor would it have been possible without the research I had to do regarding the places I did not visit during my trip. I'd also like to thank my friends RizzV825 & Sophie Stoecker for their knowledge of Disney World which also came a long way in helping me out.


End file.
